Wendy Everly
Wendy Luella Everly(who is 17 in the first book,Switched) is the Trylle princess who was switched at birth with Rhys Dahl.Wendy had a crush on Finn Holmes in the first book than fell for Loki Stadd in the second and third book. The first book begins with the chapter'' 11 years ago.During Wendy's 6th birthday,her mother tried to kill her and accused her of being switched at birth. Wendy's brother Matt tackled their mother and soon,thier mother was sent to a mental hospital. Ever since that, Wendy and Matt lived with their dead father's sister Maggie. Wendy had been kicked out of many schools due to violence. In one of her old school, she punched the Dean's daughter as she tormented Wendy. One day, she cornered Wendy in the girl's toilet ad called her every single filthy name in the book. Furious,Wendy punched her. One day in her new school, she fell asleep in class and her teached tried to send her to the principal's office. Wendy stared at the teacher's eyes and reapeted in her head ''I don't want to go to the principal's office. Please don't make me go there. ''over and over in her head. Then, the teacher said "You can stay here in class and finish the lecture." This was the mysterious power Wendy found out she had. There was a new kid called Finn who had just joined the school and he was always staring at her. After the incident with her teacher, she went over to Finn and asked why he was staring at her. He replied "Everyone stares at you. You're quite attractive."The next day at school, there was a ball. Finn asked Wendy to dance with him and she did. That was when Wendy realised she had fallen for him. Suddenly in the middle of the dance, Finn said that she was a terrible dancer. Heartbroken, she went to her classmate Patrick, stared at him and reapeated over and over in her head Take me home. I don't want to be here please take me home.'' Ignoring Finn's constent apologies, she followed Patrick out of the school. That night when she was sleeping, she heard a soft tapping at her window. It was Finn. He explained to her that she was Trylle and asked her to follow him to Forening but Wendy declines. The next morning, Wendy saw a very bright light she walks out of the house and sees a boy and a girl, wearing matching uniforms. The girl(Kyra) tries to persuade Wendy to follow them but when she declines, the boy(Jen) starts getting violent with her. Finn comes to her rescue and defends her from them. He brings her to Forening and takes her to meet her mother. When they reach Forening palace,Finn brings her to a very beautiful woman who looks like she is in her mid-forties. Finn tells her that she is Elora, Queen of the Trylle. Elora was painting something when they came in. She excused Finn from the room, saying that she needs to talk to Wendy. Then she says "I wonder if Finn ever told you this but,I am your mother." They talked for a while,then Wendy went up to her room.After her bath, she sees Rhys, sitting on her bed and scrolling through her I-Pod. Wendy asks Rhys if he is Trylle but he says that he is a mansklig.She asks Elora and Finn but nobody bothers to tell her what a mansklig. Wendy decideds to roam around the palace and she stumbles on a door. She tries to open it but to her dismay,it is locked which was strange as all of the rooms in the palace was unlocked.She picks at the lock and sees alot of paintings in it-all painted by Elora. She looks through all of the paintings and sees a painting of herself wearing a very long and beautiful dress but there is a long tear on the dress.She is at the balcony,lying on her belly,streching out for something. Her face looks horrified and there are glass shards around her. How could Elora painted such an acccurate picture of her only in 24 hours of meeting her?Suddenly, she hears Finn clear his throat behind her. She jumps and drops the painting in surprise. Wendy asks what she is doing on the painting and Finn tells her that Elora can paint the future.A chill runs down her spine as she and Finn walk out. Finn tells her that she is going to have training soon to control her powers and see if she can paint the future too. Finn takes her to a secret garden where she meets Rhys and a girl named Riohanne sitting on a bench. Rhys teases Riohanne and Riohanne would say things like "You are such a pest!"They resemble a healthy sibiling realtionship which reminds Wendy about the brother she loved that she left at home. Wendy had to push the thought out of her mind before she started thinking of Matt.Elora enters the garden and tells Wendy that she and Finn have to go for a dinner with two familes of important people,the Kroners and the Storms. At the dinner, she met the Kroners-Aurora Kroner,a woman she didn't paticularly trust,Noah Kroner,Aurora's husband, and their son Tove,who looked plain bored. The Storms consisted of Garret Storm,who seemed rather nice,and his daughter Willa. Willa had a snobbish look that looked pissed off but when she shook Wendy's hand, at least her smile was sincere,making her hate Willa less.During the dinner, Willa and Wendy keep staring at Tove for two diffrent reason. Willa stared at Tove the way a teenage girl stares at her crush. Wendy couldn't help staring at Tove as he kept on staring at the spoon and the spoon kept stirring his soup, without his hand to support it. Elora and Aurora seemed to detest each other.After the Kroners left,Willa and Wendy take a walk around the palace.All of a sudden,Willa calls out"Oh knock it off!" as a strong breeze blows past them. At first, Wendy thinks that Willa was talking to her but than Willa waves her fingers lightly in the air. "I can control the wind,"she says"Pretty lame,huh? My mum used to be able to control the clouds before she died and as her daughter,I get to control the wind."The next day was a Sunday and Rhys invited Wendy to his room to watch movies with him and Riohanne.Rhys sat inbetween Riohanne and Wendy but somewhere three or four hours in the movie marathon,Wendy noticed that he'd moved closer to her but she didn't mind. Rhys talked and joked a lot with Riohanne putting Wendy at ease. Somewhere in the third movie, Riohanne left sayying she had to get up early in the morning but still Rhys didn't move away.He sat so close to her that his leg was pressed to hers,and not too long later, his arm went around her shoulders. She liked it and put her head on his shoulders.Soon, they both fell asleep on the couch. Finn walks in on them and is horrified. As Rhys slowly leaves the room for school,Finn tells her that a princess cannot fall inlove with a mansklig. Furious, she yells"Whatever!None of you would tell me what a mansklig is!" Finn sighed and said"Mansklig means'human' when Trylle are swapped,the human babies are left in the home of the changeling's real parent's home. Rhys is human. He is your mansklig.""What happens to Rhys now I'm back?""Nothing.He can stay here for as long as he wants to.Leave when he decides to." The next day, Wendy is informed that there would be a ball to be heald that Saturday. Finn tries to educate her on the Trylle society. Then,Wendy has to memorize the names,faces and notable facts of the most important guests for 2 hours.Finn and her take 1 and a half hours on how to eat dinner properly. Willa helps Wendy with hairstyles in the middle of the 'boot camp' because she wanted to 'rescue' her from all the boredom. Wendy goes to the ballroom and practises dancing with Finn and that night. She kept tossing and turning as she kept of thinking of the way Finn danced with her and Matt. Wendy gives up on trying to sleep and wanders around in the palace. She meets Rhys and they start talking about Wendy's 'host family'. They are caught by Finn. Rhys excuses himself and Finn starts scolding Wendy for whatever they were doing. Wendy accuses Finn of being jealous and to her astonishment Finn goes "You were right, I was jealous."